Got To Love Green
by power-to-the-underdog
Summary: Chloe hears Oliver say something in his sleep,that breaks Chloe's heart.Will Oliver be able to fix it or will another hero sporting green sweep her off her feet This is a crossover, Smallville and the Green Lantern. hints of Chale, and lots of chlollie
1. Chapter 1

**Oliver and her started this friends with benefits thing a couple weeks ago, it was just a way for them to fulfill their needs in a way. They set up two rules. Rule number one, no strings, no ribbons, and no definitions. Rule number two, no PDA, I couldn't even think of what Clark and Lois would say if they found out. And then there was a rule that she made for herself. After all the years pinning after Clark, she knew she had to set it if she was even considering to do this with Oliver. The rule that she promised to herself, was that she couldn't fall in love with Oliver.**

But here she was watching him sleep. Some where along the lines, she had fallen for Oliver. She couldn't help it, it was the little things that made her fall. How every time he would look at her with those big brown eyes, she would just melt in to putty. How he brought her coffee just the way she liked it. Or how they would just be there when one of them had a hard time.

' What did he feel about me?' she asked herself. she felt Oliver stir in the bed and she was brought out of her thoughts. little did she know that she would get her answer so soon.

" Lois" Oliver murmured still fast asleep.

Chloe wanted to cry. There it was the answer she was looking for. Just like everything else in her life she was just second best, the rebound girl. The one were if they couldn't get who they wanted, then they would come running to her. Chloe got up from the bed and got dressed. She collected all her stuff from the floor and left Oliver's penthouse.

" How can you be so stupid, you could never compare to Lana, and now you can't compare to lois." chloe said wiping a tear from her eye. she walked back to watchtower, because she let Oliver take her back to his place, which meant she left her car back home. she heard whispers behind her and Chloe walked faster. but the next thing she knew someone grabbed her hand and she felt a knife next to her neck. she slowly raised her eyes and looked at the person threatening her. He was wearing a ski mask, he was only a couple inches taller then her, and his eyes were dark with evil.

" Give me your purse," he said, pushing the knife a little. Chloe felt it cut her, making blood slowly roll down her neck.

Just as Chloe was about to give him her purse, someone knocked the knife out of the guys hand and wrestled him to the ground. After a few more struggles, the mugger got free and ran away. Chloe's eyes watched as he ran into some ally.

" Are you okay," came a deep voice. Chloe whipped her head back to get a good look at her savior. It was still dark and all she could see was the outline of his figure.

"Ya I'm fine, Thank you," she said, as he got closer to her.

" Ya well it looks like he did quit a number on you," he said cupping her face with his hand, eyes on her neck.

" I've had worse, believe me," she smirked as she let out a small laugh.

He looked up at her face surprised on what she just said. when his eyes locked with hers he felt a spark shoot through his whole body.

" Thanks for saving me again. My names Chloe, Chloe Sullivan." she said extending her hand, giving him a mega watt smile.

" Hal, Hal Jordan." he said smiling back at her. " I think I would feel better if accompany you home, if that's okay with you?" he asked raising a eyebrow at her.

Chloe though about it for a second, she really didn't want to be put in another life threatening situation: and she really didn't want to get saved by Clark, or anyone else from the team. ' why the hell not, at least you'll be able to keep you mind off of Oliver' she though to herself." I would be honored I if you do," she said looking at him. They started to walk towards watchtower.

" So what were you doing out so late?" he asked in a deep voice.

" I was just getting home, from a friends house." she said,' ya that's all Oliver and I are, were just friends' she though to herself. he gave her a quick nod. " What about you?"

" I was just heading to my friends house"

" And you were going to walk there?"

" Ya well I'm from out of state, I didn't get a car yet. What about you, this friend of yours seems to be not a good one if he let you walk home."

" Let's just say, i decided to walk on my own, plus it helped me clear my head."

" Ya, who can't clear their heads when your getting mugged,"

Chloe laughed, a real laugh, which kind of surprised herself. She felt safe with him, like they've known each other for years. " So Hal, what brings you to metropolis?"

" I was just stationed here, I'm in the air force."

" So Private how long do you think your staying here?" Chloe grinned as he addressed him.

" Well, MA'AM, hopefully for a while." he said never taking his eyes off her.

They arrived at watchtower, and Chloe turned around and looked at Hal in the light. He was stunning, he had wild light brown hair, amazing blue eyes, and was about 6'2". His eyes sparkled as he looked at her, he was wearing a black leather jacket, and a pair of jeans.

" Do you want to crash at my place for the night it's almost midnight, and I feel bad for making you walk me home," she said with a sheepish look.

Hal looked at in a whole new light, pardon the pun. She was beautiful, she was about 5' 6" and had short wavy Blondie hair, she was wearing a silk green dress that hugged her curves, which brought out her amazing green eyes that held hope in them. The cut on her neck even looked good on her. He'd seen so many side of her in the short time he's meet her, her sarcastic side, her happy side, her curious side, and her shy side. But what got him more fascinated with her was when she asked him to stay the night. It felt like they knew each other forever, and he could tell her anything, but he couldn't they just meet.

" Are you sure, you do know we just meet," Hal said raising a eyebrow," I could be some crazy psycho killer for all you know."

" Honestly, I don't do this ever, but I feel like I know you, like really know you," she said giving him a shy smile.

" like wise. okay you cracked me down, i promise that i won't try anything okay." Hal said raising a hand like he was being sworn in.

Chloe didn't want to be alone today, she didn't want to think of Oliver. she knew she had to face him sometime but not now.  



	2. Chapter 2

First off, I want to say that I'm sorry for not posting for a while, life's been kinda crazy. But before you read this i just want you to know that Chloe has a apartment under watchtower.

* * *

Last night was the most heartbreaking night of Chloe's life, but it was also one of the best night's of her life. That night she had heard the man she loved, loves, say his cousin's name when he was sleeping. That night she was mugged, and was saved by a guy who she let stay the night. Without him there last night, she would have probably closed her self off, like she did after jimmy died. She couldn't quiet put her finger on it, but being around Hal seems so right.

When they arrived at her apartment under watchtower, he insisted to clean the cut on her throat for her. Then they ordered in food and just talked on the couch. He told her about the air force and his life, but she could tell he was holding something back. And Chloe told him about Smallville, he sort lived life as a reporter, but she left the parts about Clark, Jimmy, and Oliver out of it, namely Oliver, because she just didn't want to talk about him now. They had some witty banters between them that they both seemed to have enjoyed.

Chloe stirred a little as she woke up at the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes and looked around, to see that she was on her bed. She got dressed and walked into the kitchen to see Hal making breakfast.

" You know you didn't really have to do this right?" Chloe said taking a set at the counter.

" Well It's the least I can do after you took me in for the night." Hal said bring over a cup of coffee for Chloe .

" Well you did save me last night, but I won't say no to coffee." she said giving him a mega watt smile, as she took a sip of her coffee.

" I would have saved you regardless anyway," He said smiling back, which sent a shiver down Chloe's spine. " And as for the coffee, from what you told me about your addiction, I though you could use a little morning pick me up."

" Well thank you for saving me anyways. What time it's it?" She said looking around for the clock.

" It's 8 a.m"

" Ohhh, so are you going to head to your friends house?" Chloe asked quietly, hoping he wouldn't. She kind of need a friend right now, and couldn't really talk to Clark, or Lois right now.

" You know it kind of sounds like your trying to kick me out," He said playfully, giving her a smirk. He placed a plate of bacon and eggs

" No, I was just wondering what you were going to do today that's all," Chloe defended herself. She looked back and forth between Hal and her plate

" Well, he isn't answering, he's probably in a meeting now. I was kind of hoping for this feisty blonde that I just meet, would show me around the city if that's not to much to ask for," Hal asked giving her they cutest puppy dog face she's ever seen, as he sat in front of her.

" You can stop the face now, I'll show you around, I could use some fresh air anyway. Just give me a few minutes to change and I can properly welcome you to Metropolis." Chloe said finishing her food, and headed back to the bed room to show and get dressed. Hal also went into the bathroom to change into something more fitting.

" Are you ready?" Hal said running his hand over his shirt trying to straighten it in the mirror.

" Ya I'm done, lets go." Chloe said, appearing out of her room. She was clad in a green and white shirt and jeans that hugged her every curve.

Hal stared at her wide eyed in the mirror, before turning around, and soaking the sight of her fully. "Wow," was the only thing that he could think of saying.

"Come on, stop gawking and let's go," Chloe jokes, bumping him with her shoulder. Hal quickly snapped out of his daze.

" Ya, Did I tell you how you look beautiful," He said staring deeply into her eyes.

Chloe couldn't help but blush at his words, but broke the gaze and looked down at her feet, " Thank you, why don't we head out go," she quietly said, hoping to drop the subject. But Hal quickly picked up her, disbelief of his words.

" Chloe, Chloe look at me," Hal said as he caressed her face, and lifted her chin. " Your beautiful, more then beautiful, your amazingly breath taking. I don't know what happened to you to make you think other wise, but I'll be here to change what you think of yourself. Even thought I would give anything for you to tell me all the bad, heart wrenching stuff that made you so hard on yourself, and comfort you. I know you don't know me well enough to tell me, but I look forward to the day that I do."

* * *

Oliver had a weird dream, about him, Chloe, and Lois. He hasn't dreamt about Lois in ages, and it was a crazy dream at that. Yes, he still has feeling for Lois, but he could feel the space in his heart where Lois held was slowly being replace with Chloe. He loved Lois, still is in love with Lois. Oliver tossed in his bed, and reached out his arm to engulf Chloe in his embrace. But all he felt was the cold empty side of the bed. He opened his eyes and looked to Chloe's usual side, but nothing. He racked his fingers through his blonde hair, and got up from bed.

"Chloe?" he yelled as he walked down stairs. She's done this before, where she was just down stairs on the computer working out the next mission for the league. Sometimes, should would even go back to watchtower but she would always leave a note on the fridge.

" Chloe? Chloe, you down here?" Oliver said, as he entered the dark living room. It was easy to see that she wasn't here anymore, so he headed to the kitchen to see what kind of note he left him this time. He turned on the kitchen lights and headed towards the fridge, but to his surprise there was no note. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 a.m., to late for her to get her morning coffee. Chloe would never do this, she would tell him before she left so he wouldn't worry all day about her. He pulled out his cell phone and started to call her.

" Chloe? Where are …" he started but frowned when he got her voice mail. So he just left a voice mail, telling her to call him when she gets this. Then he called Lois next.

" What's up green bean?" Lois answered playfully.

" Hey Lois, have you talked to Chloe today?" he said masking his concern in his voice.

" No, but she did just concealed our weekly morning coffee. Why do you have to talk to her anyway?" she said curiosity lining her words.

" No it's nothing, I just wanted to talk to her," Oliver said trying to playoff his motives.

" Okay, but if you do get a hold of my favorite cousin of mine, tell her that she has to make it to out movie night tomorrow."

"Will do," Oliver said before hanging up. He started to dial another number in, and pushed the call button

" Hello?"

" Clark, is Chloe over there?" Oliver said with a hint of worry.

" No, why is something wrong?" Clark said a little distracted with whatever he was doing.

" No it's nothing. Amm, if you hear from her can you call me," the blonde said running his hand over his face.

" Okay, but did you try watchtower?"

" Ya I'm going to head over there now, bye" Oliver said as he hung up and headed out to watchtower.

* * *

I know you all hate me now for leaving that Chloe/Hal moment, and that Oliver is heading to watchtower parts, but all will come in due time okay.

Please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I want to know any thougths, Ideas, Comments, or even just praise!


	3. Chapter 3

He honestly didn't know what was happening, one minute they were having the most amazing sex in their lives. Then the next, she's blocking his every call. He thought of the worst, that the world was going to end, but from what he heard from Clark, it wasn't. So that left so many question of why she left, and what's got her so distracted to even answer his calls. He braced himself as he opened the doors.

" Welcome to Watchtower, Mr. Queen." The Mechanical voice greeted.

" Chloe, you here?" Oliver asked/yelled as he looked up, seeing as the bottom floor was empty. But nothing, no sound, he got even more worried.

" Chloe, Chloe?" He repeated as he went up the stair to only be greeted by darkness, and cold computers.

" Where could you be?" He asked himself, trying to think of another place she would be. He started Watchtowers computers, trying to see what she was last working on.

" Welcome Mrs. Sullivan." Came the Robotic voice. Oliver felt a weight lifted from his chest. He never felt like this before in his life. Ya he felt protective of his girlfriends, but this was on a whole other level. He couldn't take his mind off of her; he couldn't stop worrying about Chloe. He didn't really want to what he fully thought of Chloe yet. He pushed the thought away, and went down to see the girl that did this to him.

"Yes Clark I'm fine, sorry, I was just out with a friend." Chloe said to her phone as she entered Watchtower, "No Clark, you don't know him, I can take care of myself so just chill. I'll see you later." she said hanging up, and relaxing on the couch. She was giving the most amazing smile that he has ever seen. It was so pure, happy, and bright. Her eyes have that bright twinkle of hope, and love. Dame it, if that smile didn't make him feel like a teenager in love.

"Chloe?" Oliver asked walking behind her.

Chloe latterly fell of the couch from the surprise, " Waaaaa!" Still on the floor she quickly grabbed her purse searching for pepper spray, and looked up to see the intruder. "Oh my god! Are you crazy Oliver, you almost gave me a heart attack." Chloe said glaring at him.

"Sorry," he said, giving her a sincere, concerned look. He offered her a hand, while using his other hand to lower her pepper spray. "Claim down Sidekick, just breath, breath." he said helping her back to the couch and rubbing her back gently.

Chloe did what he said and took some deep breaths, steadying herself. She loved how that mere presence of him, made him feel protected, even though he did this to her. "Gosh why'd you do that," she said swatting his arm.

"Where were you, why'd you leave this morning?" Oliver said, still rubbing her back.

At his words, the hurt and pain from last night came rushing back. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but couldn't. They weren't in a relationship no, Oliver didn't say that he loved her, or even liked her. They had no promises, to him it was probably just an easy way to get laid, and not have to deal with the women the next morning.

"I was just out with a friend." Chloe said quietly, controlling her feelings. "Why?"

"I was worried sick, why didn't you leave a note?"

"Well I was kind of in a rush," Chloe snapped, breaking away from his embrace and walk towards the kitchen.

"What's happening, this isn't like you?" Oliver asked following her. This was weird Chloe never snapped at him before, unless the world was falling apart.

"Nothings happening, sorry I snapped,"

"Sidekick, tell me what going on," He said wrapping her up in a hug, but was quickly pushed away.

"I just need sometime alone, can you leave for a while," She said pushing him towards the doors.

"Chloe, don't do this, you need…" He began but was cut off.

"No Oliver what I "NEED" is to be ALONE!" she finished just before she got him thought the door, and slammed it.

* * *

Sorry this is a short chapter, but I still hope you all liked it.

I promise I'll write more next chapter, but I just want to let you know that this is just building for the next chapter so, don't hate on me to much okay :)

_**So just REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

" Can you at least tell what I did wrong, sidekick please?" Oliver pleaded into his phone, only to answer to Chloe's voice mail. After she slammed the door on him, he decided to head back home. He wanted to give her time, but he also wanted to know what he did to make her so mad. He arrives at his penthouse, " Dame, why the hell won't she answer her god dame phone," Oliver said reaching her voice mail again, and slammed his phone shut. He stopped in front of the door, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

" Wow, did I hear right? The great player Oliver Queen, begging," The brown haired man stepped in sight, grinning at the flustered blonde.

" Well coming from the biggest player of them all, that hurts a lot," Oliver retorted back, shoving his phone in his pocket.

" It's good to see you again Man," the brunette said pulling the blonde into a hug.

" It's good to see you Hal, when did you get in town?" Oliver said leading them up to the clocktower.

" Well I just got transferred to the airbase here, I got in town yesterday," Hal said throwing his stuff on the coach.

" Yesterday? Why didn't you come here, you know I would've let you crash right?" the billionaire asked grabbing two water bottles from the refrigerator. He tossed the bottle to his friend and sat next to him.

" Well I saved this girl last night from a mugging, then she brought me back to her place,"

" wait please tell me that you weren't the green lantern when you did this last night," Oliver cut him off, knowing where this was heading.

" No I saved her as regular, Hal Jordan, and I know what your thinking, no I didn't sleep with her. It was weird, I felt a real connection with her. We told each other about ourselves, you know minus the hero parts. Then this morning she showed me around the town." Hal said grinning like a dummy, as he thought about what happed in the last 24 hours.

" Oh my god! You love her, don't you?" Oliver said, knowing the look on his face. It was the same look of love that he wore seeing Chloe.

" What, no, I don't know, maybe. It's just, being with her feels so right, like I could tell her all my secrets and she wouldn't go running, or tell the world. Ya, I think I'm falling for her. Her smile, the way she laughs, the way she scrunches her nose when she doesn't like someone, and the way she bits her lip when she's thinking of something. I love all of that." Hal said grinning even bigger.

Hearing Hal speak of this person, made his mind drift back to his feisty blonde sidekick. " Ya I know what you mean," the blonde threw his head back and let out a big sigh.

" Okay what about you. Who's got the great Oliver Queen so tied up in knots." Hal said smirk at the scene he saw earlier.

" Remember I was telling you about the justice league before, and how I told you about Watchtower. Well a couple weeks ago, me and her slept together, and we started this whole friends with benefits thing. Now it's just a big mess, one minute were great then the next she's kicking me out" Oliver groaned out, whipping his hand over his face.

" You like her don't you, I mean like her more then a friend?" Hal asked.

" I can't like her, because I used to date her cousin, and we work together, what if it doesn't workout then this was be bad for the team."

" Your just making excuses, you know that. Okay if you were worried about the team you would even agree to this whole friends with benefits thing in the first place."

" okay then what about the whole me dating her cousin?"

" Well she's having 'fun' with you and you're her cousins ex, so that takes care of that excuse, that is unless you still have feelings for her cousin," Hal said waiting for a response, but there wasn't any. " Please don't tell me that you still like her cousin,"

" I don't know, I might still have feeling but it's just, I….. I don't know okay," Oliver said clearly not wanting to continue with this conversation.

" Okay okay, but what did you do to her, that got her so mad?" Hal asked wanting to know his friends dumb mistake.

" I don't know, last night was amazing and then she leaves without saying a word. Then this an hour ago I went to her place, and she screams at me for asking her where she was and kicks me out." Oliver said relaying the events.

" Just let her cool off, give her time to calm down. But if I were you I would sort out your feeling because your love life sounds so messed up right now." Hal said

" Ugh, why does this have to be so complicated,"

* * *

" you are crazy you know that, that's what, the fourteenth burrito you had in what," Chloe paused looking at the clock at the computer, " the last 30 minutes." she chuckled.

" Hey now mamacita, I have to refuel. You know, I do work out a lot," Bart winked.

"You know you are what I really needed right now, thanks," Chloe said giving him a grateful meta watt smile. After she kicked out Oliver, Bart dropped bring coffee and a flower. It was just so Bart to do that, just drop by unexpectedly and brighten her day with his outrages flirting.

" You could thank me with a kiss," Bart said, speeding next to her only inches a part and eyes closed. Chloe turned his face and kissed him on the cheek and laughed. " Now your just teasing me, licous' "

" Hmm, teasing, I was just giving what you wanted." Chloe said taking a sip of her coffee.

" You know I think I'm kind of jealous of the your coffee mug right now." Bart said pouting, having he cutest face she has ever seen.

" Oh come on Bart don't be like this, how about we go out for Mexican, my treat?" Chloe said coxing him out of his tantrum. No matter what anyone did as long as they gave Bart food they he would forgive them.

He speed in front of Chloe and got on one knee. " Will you marry me?" Bart said taking her hand in his.

" Slow down cowboy," Chloe said Chuckling.

* * *

]" Why are we here again?" Oliver asked looking around, at the bright Hispanic decorations.

" We'll because I'm craving Mexican and I'm the guest so I get to choose where we eat." Hal said opening the door.

" Ya but couldn't we just order out? How'd you find this place anyway?" the blonde said looking at the crowded place.

" We'll when my little damsel in distress, gave me a tour of her magical kingdom, we she showed me this place but didn't actually eat here. I just wanted to try it out." Hal said looking for a open table.

" You know I never figured you as a fairytale type of guy?" Oliver said chuckling.

" I don't think the person who wears tights and play robin hood should speak," Hal said grinning.

" First off they are not tight and second…." Oliver began but his breath caught when he saw his blonde snarky sidekick walk into the restaurant with Bart. Their eyes meet and she shied away and turned to Bart, whispering in his ear, and gave what it looked like money to him. Before she left, she throw a glace at him, her eyes showed what it looked like pain and sadness.

" Hal I'll be back just order me what ever." Oliver said, hurrying to catch Chloe before she got to far.

" Wait, what? Where are you going?" Hal said, but Oliver didn't answer. Instead he headed towards Bart a dragged him out,

" Where the hell his Chloe?" Oliver asked clearly annoyed.

" Sorry boss man, Locius' said not to tell you," Bart said not meeting Oliver's eye's.

" Bart tell me where she is," the blonde said, words laced with anger.

" No offence, but I'm more afraid of Chloe then you," Bart said, shivering at the thought of a angry Chloe.

Oliver let a frustrated sigh, but under stood, why he wouldn't talk. It was the main reason that he need to talk to her in the first place. " Fine. Did she say anything about me." Oliver asked, sounding like a teenage boy asking about the his crush.

" Nothing really, but she was acting kind of strange today. She was more detected he usual. She felt so sad, but she wouldn't tell me why." Bart said pausing, " Wait, what did you do to tower?" the younger man said accusingly.

" Bart don't start, you don't even know anything," Shit I don't even know anything Oliver mentally added.

" Chloe's the strongest person I know, sometimes to me she's more invincible then Clark. But the Chloe that I saw today, was so broken, I haven't seen that look on her face since Jimmy's funeral. I don't know what you did but you better make it right." Bart said with such seriousness and anger he seemed like another person.

" That's the thing I don't even know what I did to her that made her so mad. I just need to talk to her to find out what I did to make her so angry." Oliver said with such vulnerability.

" If I tell you where she is you have to promise me that you won't hurt her again?" Oliver nodded instantly," She's at the coffee shop down the block, the one that's in front of the Planet. Seriously though Oliver I not afraid to tell A.C. and Victor about what happened with tower, tell do anything to protect her, and if that means from you we will." Bart said before heading back into the restaurant.

Oliver paused for a second before heading towards the coffee shop. If what Bart said was right then it was worse then he thought. After a couple minutes or so, Chloe was in sight face stoned with a coffee in hand. Her gaze was far off, blank her eyes were empty and lost that sparkle the he was so used to seeing in her ivory green orbs. Apart of him told him to wrap his arms around her and comfort her, but another part said to leave, he couldn't bear to see her this way. But before his mind could make that decision his body made it for him, he was a few feet way from her, but she didn't notice his presents.

He opened his mouth a couple times but no sound came out. He just stood there, staring at her. He must have stood there for what it seemed like hours. Finally the sound of his cell phone broke the silence. Without even looking at his phone he turned it off, and moved his eyes back to the blonde in front of him. " Hey can we talk?" He asked pleadingly.

" What are you doing here?" Chloe asked defeated. Eyes now on his, showing hurt and annoyance.

" Please just talk to me, I want to know what I did wrong?" Oliver pleaded, taking a seat across from her.

" Oliver there's nothing to talk about, it's not your fault. I'm sorry, I over reacted." Chloe said looking down at her coffee.

" You know how you can tell when there is something wrong with me, well that rule goes both ways okay," Oliver said with a small grin.

" There's nothing wrong, Oliver," Chloe said looking anywhere but at him.

" Then why did you leave last night with out a word? Or how you kicked me out this morning"

" Clark had some problem's with the kandorians, I had to help." Chloe lied not really meeting his eyes.

" You that's kind of funny because I talked to Clark this morning, He said he hasn't seen you since

Yesterday, and don't tell me that you were with Lois because I called her to." Oliver said the last part hold his hand to fight her protests.

" Oh," She said feeling like she got caught.

" It's okay that you didn't want to tell me but lying to me…." Oliver said eyes hurt, but Chloe cut him off.

" Oliver, I didn't mean to lie to you it's just a lot has happened, and I'm just trying to deal with it,"

" What ever your going through I'm here for you, for anything." Oliver said grabbing her hand squeezing it tightly.

" Honestly, it's nothing I'm not used to, I'm should probably head back it looked like you were with someone, and I should probably go find Bart." Chloe said standing up, before leaving she turned and looked at him and froze. " Really I'm fine Oliver, just go," Chloe walked away without another glance.

Oliver watched as she walked away, never leaving his sight until she turned the corner. He reached in his pocket seeing that the person that called from earlier left a voice mail. Playing it he heard Hal's voice, " I don't know where you went but I finished my food and got some take out for you, I'm just going to head back to the penthouse k,"

Oliver check the time on his phone and saw that it was already 5 p.m., he looked up at the skyline and saw that the sun was setting. He decide to call Chloe if she got home safe, " Hello," Chloe said through the phone.

" Chloe did you get home safe?" Oliver asked hoping she was home.

" No I'm just going to grab some coffee, then I'll head back to watchtower to be link up for parole. Look I'll talk to later tonight okay, bye," Chloe said hanging up.

Chloe turned the Corner of the coffee shop and felt a large hand cover her mouth, and then everything went black.

* * *

Okay i know it's a bit of a cliff hanger and that you all probibly hate me because i didn't post for a while, but that's all going to change. Summer's almost here, and i got a new laptop!

Oh, P.S.: If you want to help out with a idea that i have for a new story message me!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
